Little Bear's Adventures series
Join Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy as they go out on many adventures. As they save the world at the same time. List of films *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes *Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire *Little Bear and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Little Bear and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Little Bear and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Little Bear's Adventures of An American Tail *Little Bear's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Little Bear's Adventures of The Rescuers *Little Bear's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *Little Bear, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *Little Bear's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race *Little Bear's Adventures of Family Guy: Three Kings *Little Bear's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie *Little Bear meets The Brave Little Toaster *Little Bear and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Little Bear' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Little Bear discovers Treasure Planet *Little Bear and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Little Bear and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Little Bear and The Great Mouse Detective *Little Bear meets A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Little Bear's Adventures of Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown *Little Bear's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *Little Bear's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *Little Bear's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Little Bear and Kiki's Delivery Service *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor TV Series *Little Bear's Adventures of Tugs *Little Bear's Adventures of Sonic X Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Little Bear's Adventures series